Our Ultimate Savior
by xSaberDragon
Summary: REWRITE of World's Savior: Opposites Unite What would have happen if Vali didn't exist and Issei was the descendent of the original Maou Lucifer and obtained both the Booster Gear and Divine Dividing. And whats with this prophecy, who's this creature? Why does powerful gods fear him? IsseixHarem Also don't forget to follow, favorite and check out my blog and twitter IDEAS WELCOMED
1. The beginning

**Hey Guys, sadly I'm going to delete World's Savior, BUT that doesn't mean that I won't put the things from the other story into here, like the weapons, plot line, etc. Also since I want to get more close to the Community I made a twitter so that I can post when updates will happen, any new characters/ weapons that will be introduced and a Wordpress so that I can post a small amount of a chapter on it to give an idea, and if you guys want I can still continue World's Savior and post it on that but it will not be a priority, well anyway all info regrading that will be at the end **

**And a side note for those whom been giving me info (WildLeopard) I will still use all the information you given me in this story, but a little more detailed**

**Now ONWARD to the story **

* * *

_The Beginning_

It was a normal, beautiful day, like any other day, except this day was special, this day was the day were an ancient prophecy will begin, a prophecy were an ancient and powerful creature feared by many will awaken and will threaten to destroy everything that lives and a single life will be the only one that can stop that creature, that single life is named Issei, Issei Lucifer, a powerful child, and he will face many hardships that he needs to overcome if he is to defeat the powerful creature. His journey will not be easy, he never asked for any of this no-one did, but everything starts with the one willing to lite the match.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, well, not so peaceful, after all every morning, Issei is off creating who knows what. His mother just left him to his imagination since he was seven year old, while his father hardly visits them. Issei really didn't know why his father doesn't see them much, but on the days that he does, he just says "create what you want to, and always make dreams happen". He always remembers his father's words, to make dreams happen. He would always try to make either a tool or a toy, but now he's drawing an image, a strange one. Every night as he goes to bed, he could always hear a voice, telling him that his time is near, then an image of 2 gigantic beast fighting each other and many other people trying to stop them. He was curious to why he was dreaming those things, and that voice, who was that and by what he meant 'your time is near'. He didn't understand any of it, but he was still going to show his father when he comes back in 2 months.

* * *

_Location: Kuoh Town Time: 2 months later _ (3rd POV)

The sky was beautiful, flowers blooming, birds singing, kids running around playing with each other, it was a perfect day. Except there was this one kid that was sitting down with his mother on a bench. He was a boy, his hair was silver, his eyes were blue, and was just looking at the ground. He then asked his mother.

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna come back" Said Issei, in a small voice. The reason why Issei said that was because his father was never late when he was coming back, he was always right on time, but today, today was different. His father was supposed to come yesterday, but he never did.

"Don't worry, Daddy is gonna come back real soon" She said in a reassuring voice "Why don't you go and play with the other kids, look your friend is calling you" She said as she point to a young child that was about a year younger than him, that child is actually a girl but is much of a tomboy. Once he saw her he smiled and ran up to her and the two of them just went off to play with the other kids.

"I'm gonna get you!" Issei said

"No you're not!" Said the girl, but unknown to anyone, a figure was watching them, more importantly watching, Issei.

"Haha, I finally founded you, I can't wait to finally give a _proper _family greeting" The mysterious figure said with a smirk before vanishing into thin air

* * *

It was night time now and Issei's father still hasn't came yet so Issei was walking home with his mother holding his hand, it was almost midnight so you'll hardly see any people in the streets but, Issei didn't know why but he felt that there was someone following them.

"Mommy" Issei said scared pointing his finger behind them, his mother worried if there was someone, turned around to find an empty street, but she knew someone was there

"It's probably nothing, let get going" She said as she grabbed his arm and started to walk faster. As she turned left at a corner a man was there. A man that both knew.

"Daddy!" screamed Issei as he jumped into his fathers arms. His father then chuckled

"There, there, I missed you too" He said as he began to caress Issei's hair, but while he was doing that he sent a glance towards his wife and she now understood why he was late and what she has to do now.

"Let's go home" he said as he grab Issei and his wife's hand and started to walk to their house

* * *

As they got home Issei's parents told Issei to go and get ready for bed, as he went to his room his parents started to talk.

"Tomorrow morning we have to leave as quick as possible" His father said "I stalled him as long as I can, he's going to be here tomorrow and there's no telling what he'll do" He continued as he began to search for something.

"Dear, I know you're worried, so am I, but don't you think that we should at least tell Issei about this" Issei's mother said trying to calm her husband

"No! Why do you think I put a seal on him, so that he can live a normal life!" He said as he began to raise his voice "I don't want to drag him into this, especially if it involves that madman!" Just as he finished the door opened revealing an old man about 50 years old, silver hair, and blue eyes. The very man was the man Issei's father was talking about. Yes he was talking about Issei's grandfather, his father, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. A being that's crazy and wants to bring this world into chaos.

"Now, Now, who are you calling a madman. Is that anyway to deal with your father" Said Rizevim in a playful teasing voice.

"Get Issei and run!" Issei's father said as his wife did-so. He then ran towards his father to send a punch at his face but suddenly Rizevim thrusts his arms at his son sending him through the wall. He then got back up and started to charge at him yet again.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

"Issei! Issei! Where are you!" His mother screamed as she ran into his empty room, she then heard a cry from the closet and ran towards to find a frightened Issei. She then grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out of the house, that is until they reached the living room. Everything is ruined, the walls shattered, the floor covered with debris and burn marks. But the most terrifying thing they saw was Issei's father on his knees, and his grandfather getting ready to decapitate him with a sword covered in black energy. His father then looked at Issei, and with his last moment he said

"Run" Then there was a pause in time, next thing Issei knew was his father had just been decapitated.

"*Fuun* Sorry excuse for a son of mine. Oh well time to finish things up" He said the last part as with a crazy like smirk as he walked towards Issei and his mother while holding on to the sword that killed his father dripping with blood. Both him and his mother frozen at what just happened before them couldn't react towards Rizevim. "Well then" He said as he grabbed Issei's mother, who started struggling "let me finish this" he said before he threw her at the opposite side of the room. As he walked towards her he just started to swing his sword as if he were teasing her whats going to happen. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"No! Let go of me! Help! Somebody Help!" She said as she struggled even more than before

"HAHAHAHA! Who's going to help you. No one is coming to help you." She then realized her faith as Rizevim thrusted his sword in her stomach. She was bleeding and in pain and did not wanted her son to expect the same

"Issei!...RUN! ...Get out of ...here!" His mother screamed

"YES! RUN! Leave knowing you couldn't help save your mother! Leave knowing that your own grandfather killed your parents." Suddenly Issei began to move his feet and ran outside into the darkness shedding tears. As he ran towards the darkness he could still hear his mother screaming in pain, but suddenly it stopped and Issei too scared to look back knew what happened. His mother died.

* * *

Issei continued to run. It seems like he's been running for hours, he then suddenly stopped and fell down to the floor exhausted and traumatized at what just has taken place. And what had then happened was unknown to Issei, but the seal his father put on him broke and his aura was flaring out everywhere, rage, and sadness, and you know what they say power attracts power, and his power attracted three things. The first was a mid 30's man with 10 jet black wings, he was flying towards somewhere but he suddenly felt a powerful aura and had to know its source, to which led to a child but what interested him was the child gave off an aura of Lucifer, but that was not all unknown to Issei before he passed out was that he had a red small gauntlet on his left arm with a green gem on the middle of it and a pair of light blue wings, yes this child in fact held two very powerful things within him called Sacred Gears and this interested the man very much as his hobbie, if you call it, was Sacred Gears.

"This is very interesting, very" He said as he picked up the boy and began to fly once more heading to his base to treat to the boy.

* * *

**The Next day**

It was the day after the incident of Rizevim killing Issei's parents. Now Issei is sound asleep as he was brought to a room by the man. Issei then began to stir up a bit and began to wake up. When he did so he looked around the room confuse at where he is. Suddenly the door opened revealing the man who brought him here. He was middle aged, had black hair with blonde bangs.

"Oh you're awake, good. My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, lets have a little talk" He said with a smirk

* * *

**And that is a wrap so sorry guys I don't know whats gotten into me, whenever I work on the story I forget to save it and lose about 2-3 hours of work on it and then I finally decided to make this into an intro chapter of how things will work out. **

**Also I am deleting World's Savior but ****I've started thinking why not make a few short stories on it and post it on my new blog I made and if you guys like it then I'll continue making short stories of it. Also since I want you guys to share your ideas with me I'll give you a shout out and maybe a sneak peek of the chapters plot etc. Also follow me on Twitter so that I can hear your questions and ideas for characters and plot if you want.**

**Twitter: at LordSaber86**

**And for the blog it's A WordPress**

**WordPress: lordsaberblog . wordpress . Com**

**Follow me and stay up to date also the more followers I have the faster things will come so make sure to follow bye**


	2. Training and Missions?

**Here's another chapter for you guys enjoy. Sorry for the wait its a personal issue but I'm going to try and post a chapter or two every weekend**

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously On Our Ultimate Savior_

It was the day after the incident of Rizevim killing Issei's parents. Now Issei is sound asleep as he was brought to a room by the man. Issei then began to stir up a bit and began to wake up. When he did so he looked around the room confuse at where he is. Suddenly the door opened revealing the man who brought him here. He was middle aged, had black hair with blonde bangs.

"Oh you're awake, good. My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, lets have a little talk" He said with a smirk

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining, Azazel told him of their being Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Norse Gods, Greek God, pretty much all the mythological beings were real, or at least most of them, he even told Issei that he was part-Human and part-Devil, which shocked him but he was more shocked to hear he was the great-grandson of the original Lucifer. Issei only knowing a bit of the bible knows that Lucifer was one of the first devils. Also Azazel told him that there were these "weapons" that God created and gave them to humans to be able to "defend" themselves from evil. He then told Issei, that despite him being part devil his human part allowed him to gain two of these weapons called "Sacred Gears". In fact he managed to get two of the thirteen strongest sacred gears called "Longinus", and those two that he gain were complete polar opposites.

"So, I'm a devil?" Issei curiously asked

"Well, a half-devil, and a very powerful one at it too." Said the man named Azazel

"Why am I powerful?"

"Well, you are a descendent of the original Lucifer, one of the few original but powerful devils, also aside from that you have two mid-tier Longinus that each have very powerful dragons" Azazel explained

"Dragons?-" Issei said right before he got a massive headache

"Looks like they're still fighting each other, isn't that right, Ddraig, Albion." Said Azazel as a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm and a blue pair of wings appear from his back.

**[What do you want Azazel]**

**{Yes, we're in the middle of our fight}**

"Well it's not what I want it's what he wants since he is both of yours host" Azazel said gesturing to Issei

**[Me share a host with him never]**

**{I agree would never share a host of mines with this imbecile}**

**[What did you say!]**

**{You're an imbecile, a pathetic excuse for a dragon!}**

As they began fighting again and ignoring Azazel's attempts to stop them, Issei was confused but he realized something.

"Stop it!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, and they all did so.

**[What do you want you useless child]**

"I don't understand any of this" Issei started while having tears form in his eyes "But I want to get stronger"

"Then I'll help you get stronger, in both controlling your sacred gears, but to also master your devil powers" Azazel said with a grin "Now, who will you want to train with first, Ddraig, or Albion." Issei thought about it until he was interrupted by Ddraig

**[Well, it should be obvious that he chooses the stronger dragon]**

"Albion, I choose him" Issei said making Ddraig mad

**[What! You choose that weak ass!]**

**{Who are you calling weak}**

"Consider it revenge for calling me useless"

**[Fine, whatever, just wake me up when you want me] **Ddraig said as he began to sleep leaving Issei to start his training with Azazel and Albion.

"Now then lets get to the basics. First off we need to see how much power you have right now" Azazel said

**{I suggest that he tries to focus his magic together}**

"That would do. Alright Issei, close your eyes and focus. Try to drag all the power in the palm of your hand" Azazel said as he was walking around him

As Azazel said Issei closed his eyes and focused. He focused, he felt all the power in him, running throughout his body, then he rose his right arm and on the palm of his hand he created a small, silver sphere of energy.

"Good, now try to make it bigger" Azazel said right before he notice Issei was starting to struggle, then a few moments later he lost his concentration and started to pant wildly.

"Hm, looks like there is a lot to improve on. Oh well, looks like we're gonna be busy for a while now." Azazel said

"We're?" Issei questioned

"Oh right I'm not gonna be the only one training you, one of my subordinates a very powerful one will be helping you in a few ways that I wouldn't be able to. His name is Baraqiel, and you'll meet him soon."

"Alright then, let start your training." Azazel said

* * *

Its been a year since Issei has started training with Azazel to gain more control over his powers. Issei had gain a lot of stamina, speed, and strength during the training with Azazel, also Issei is now able to use and make magic circles along with using "Divine Dividing" well, but that was just the beginning for Azazel. He thinks that its time to hand him over to Baraqiel for the rest of the training. Both Issei, and Azazel, were walking towards a huge training room that was specifically made for the training Issei will do with Baraqiel. As they entered the room Issei could see one man in the center of it. He was well build and looks like the type of guy you don't want to make mad.

"So this is the kid" Said the man

"Yes, he's the one I was talking about, and the one you're gonna train. Issei this is my subordinate, Baraqiel, your trainer" Azazel said

"Well then lets start. First thing first, I want you to try and land a punch on me" Baraqiel said intimidating Issei. He then summoned "Divine Dividing" which consisted of two silver-like gauntlets, and a pair of blue wings on his back. Issei got this gauntlets during his training time with Azazel, and he said that it was his incomplete-balance breaker and the rest will come with his time with Baraqiel. He quickly lunged himself towards Baraqiel prepare to land a punch on him but suddenly Baraqiel side-stepped making Issei miss and fall. Issei got up and tried it again but Baraqiel side-stepped again making him fall down again.

"You're never gonna be able to win a fight if you just do that every time. You always need to keep you balance in a close-combat fight. Never lunge towards someone, and make a blind attack, you always need to improvise in case something " He finished as he tempted Issei once again. This time Issei lunged at him again.

"You never learn do you" Baraqiel said prepared to side step again but Issei anticipated this so as Baraqiel began to move Issei rolled behind him a send a punch at his side, making him feel the pain.

"Ugh, huh, gotta hand it to you, that was clever" He said impressed

"You said you'll always need to improvise in a battle"

"That I did, but this was just to test you if you were worth my time." Baraqiel then continued "Also its not all about throwing a punch its also taking one too. Now prepare to be in a whole lot of pain in the next 2 months boy" He said right before sending a powerful punch towards his face knocking him out.

"Haha, I could tell you're gonna enjoy this aren't you" Azazel said with a laugh

"Of course I am" Baraqiel said

And again Issei went through 2 years of hard, exhausting, painful training with Baraqiel. During that time Issei found respect in Baraqiel as a teacher and started calling him sensei. Issei also managed to create and control all different types of magic, like, water, ice, fire, wind, and a bit of lighting. Issei also managed to gain his complete balance breaker but only for a time limit of 2 weeks before a need to recharge. While gaining his complete balance breaker he also managed to fully control Divine Dividing's power of gaining's someones power and being able to release it through his wings to never overload and be at maximum power always. With all the good improvements happening, there is still something Issei is thinking about. He keeps on having these dreams of being in the dark, no one near, just emptiness, like the void. Then suddenly a gigantic beast appears through a huge sea of white flames and it spoke. Directly at Issei if he were actually facing him, and it said "The time is near, you must be prepared to overcome these challenges". He doesn't know what that means but he kept on having those dreams for a week now and he was getting curious. But, at last his training came to an end with sufficient improvements and Issei becoming eleven years old, also Azazel had called him to his workplace to have a _'talk'_ as Azazel put it. As he got to the door he knocked on it.

"Come in" Azazel said, and Issei did so, but when he came in he saw Azazel talking to a woman. She was a tall, black-haired woman, in very revealing clothes.

"Ah, Issei we were just talking about you." Azazel said as he was talking about the woman sitting in front of him. "I've decided that its time to let you go on a mission"

"Go where?" Issei replied

"To go and find information of course. To keep things under check and this person here, Raynare, will go with you to help you along" Azazel explained

"And what is this mission?" Issei responded curiously

"Curiosity is good, anyways the mission is to go to the middle-east as there was news of snow being everywhere and I have a feeling that its not natural, and I want you two to go and investigate it. Now introduce yourself to each other." Azazel said as the woman immediately did so.

"Hello, my name is Raynare, and you should be lucky that you're even talking to me since I'm a very powerful fallen angel." She said which was a complete lie. Issei could just swat her away as if she were a fly.

"Hi Ray-chan, I'm Issei, and frankly I don't think you're that powerful compared to me." He said in a teasing voice a little brother would do to his sister.

"Oh, and why would that be. You're just a kid." She said, then he smiled looked at Azazel as he gave a nod of confirmation. Then suddenly Issei released a small part of his aura, making Raynare drop to the ground due to its pressure. Then on his knees Issei said

"And that's only a small part of my power Ray-chan" He said as he continued teasing her

"Now, now, get going you two, and see what's causing this trouble."

"Alright. Let's go Ray-chan" Issei said as he walked out with a smirk on his face. But before she got up and went out Azazel stopped her.

"Look after him Raynare, please." Azazel said as that meant a lot to her.

"Of course Azazel-sama"

* * *

**Time Skip (Middle East)**

As Issei and Raynare arrived at the location they could immediately see what Azazel was talking about everywhere they looked was snow covering everything. Immediately though they found its source. A strong blizzard was a few miles away but what was more interesting was that they weren't they only ones there. They saw numerous people with powerful auras, some demonic, some holy auras around them and they seem to be shooting at the blizzard but none of their shots were getting through.

"Let's go take a look Ray-chan" Issei said while smirking

"Stop calling me Ray-chan!" She screamed making him squirm

"Fine, then let go take a look Ray. There is that better?" Issei asked to which she just snorted

As they got near they could just about make out two figures inside the blizzard, one laying down and one on its knees. Issei tried to make out what was happening but suddenly they were spotted.

"Look its another one of them capture it!" Screamed a man in a dark suit, pretty much their leader

"Dammit, lets fall back we can't-" She began but it was no use as Issei was already on his way towards them

_'Ready Albion'_

_**{Ready}**_

"Let's go then, BALANCE BREAKER!" He screamed as he was enveloped in a white light. After it dimmed down, Issei flew towards the enemy and giving them a punch to their jaw. After he went through all of them he went to the sky.

**{DIVIDE}**

Suddenly all of the opposing people fell to the ground their strength leaving them.

"Ah, that was fun" Issei said as he flew back to the ground and deactivated his scail mail. He then walked towards to what looks like their leader. Issei then grabs him by his neck.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on here" Their leader just spit at Issei

"Bite me" He said in a deep voice, right before Issei send a punch towards his jaw knocking him out.

"Now then lets go and see what that blizzard is all about."

* * *

**Hey guys here's the next chapter one might be coming out tomorrow **

**Also if it does go and check my blog since I'll be able to post pictures of characters I plan to use and weapons as well so make sure to follow me on twitter and my blog **


	3. Injured! REPORTS!

**Hey guys I'm BACK! Sorry that I've been out for a couple of Months I had many personal problems concerning my mental health, I don't want to get into detail but for now I'm stable enough to write my stories! I'll try to get my stories up to where I post on Sunday and Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Also I heard that Dragonblaze or now the Slumbering Dragon gave permission to PetulantOctopus to write his challenge too so go and check it out if you want to see his own version of the story.**

**Also if you guys want an image of anything just go visit my twitter and blog to see it, oh and I've also made a Facebook for Fanfiction only so go check me out. Cuz the more people following me on my blog, twiiter or FB that faster I'll post things! Now Onto the story!**

* * *

**Previously On_ 'Our Ultimate Savior'_**

_"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on here" Their leader just spit at Issei_

_"Bite me" He said in a deep voice, right before Issei send a punch towards his jaw knocking him out._

_"Now then lets go and see what that blizzard is all about."_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Middle-East**

As Issei defeated his foes if you would want to call them that, he started to walk towards the blizzard with Raynare right behind him. She was still shocked. This young child easily defeated many men, and he is the Hakuryuukou. No wonder Azazel had asked her to look after him. He was reckless, though at the same time she does know why she has to look after him, he is way more powerful than herself. As they reached the blizzard Issei stopped, and started observing it. As he was about to touch it several ice spikes came out towards him, not that it would do anything because Issei was not an ordinary person. He simply just smacked away the spikes, but as he did so he heard a faint cry.

"Is someone there?" he asked, all he heard was a cry. He couldn't make out the cry if it was a guy or a girl, but it did sound like a child. He then growled thinking how to get through the blizzard. As he was thinking he and Raynare didn't detect the reinforcements sent to help the people Issei just beaten up. Suddenly Issei detected them but it was to late as an explosion happened sending them away along with destroying the blizzard revealing a little girl around the age of 6 and another girl but much older. Her age was about 19 per say. As they were blown away Issei remain unscratched ,but Raynare wasn't as lucky as she was unconscious and under a lot of rubble.

"The blizzard is destroyed move in and capture everything." Said a very calm and confident woman. She was a tall, purple-haired, busty, beautiful woman. Yet with all her beauty she was someone that you didn't want to fight. She was a very powerful being, no one knows why but she could be consider on the level of a Ultimate-Class Devil.

"This will be fun" Chuckled Issei as he regain his composure again. He then threw his right arm up and shouted a name "Damascus!" Then a sword radiating powerful dark magic came out of no-where and into his hand

**(AN: Just go look at my blog and there will be a picture of it)****  
**

"Ugh. STOP HIM!" Said the woman worried at the sight of Issei's sword. Then her subordinates summoned there own swords and started to charge at Issei

"Like I'm going to be that easy" Issei said in a deep voice as he started to block every hit being sent towards him. No one was able to land a hit even a scratch on Issei, though it wasn't long as Issei began to be on the offensive. He started to slash, and cut everything opposing him, none of them knew what hit them as Issei had high speed. That is until he met face to face with a large build man. The man was tall and had a sword that screamed danger inside Issei, yes this man's sword had something holy powered within it.

"This is as far as you go kid" Said the man in a deep voice

And with the click of his tongue he answered "I don't have time for this" And no he didn't, he realized that they started to close in on the girls who were both unconscious. They both charged at each other clashing their swords together neither one being able to land a hit on the other. "You're good, I'll give you that" Said Issei as he got no respond from his opponent, but suddenly Issei saw an opening and charged in with his sword cutting through the man on his sword arm. As soon as Issei saw he did the damage he left and charged towards the other weaklings trying to capture the two kids. Issei would've intercepted them but he was stopped by their leader.

"Come on now you too" Issei said throwing his arms up

"Don't think kindly of me I won't be as easy as the others" She said with a serious tone

"I'm hoping for that" Issei said as he got into his stance. Then Issei and the leader charged at each other, slashing, and cutting, neither being able to land a punch. Issei tried going for a killing blow a few times but she easily blocked all of them and tried her own to which Issei had trouble either evading or blocking. Issei was getting both frustrated and joyful, only because he found a person he could go all out on. Issei knew the only way to beat her was to go into his **_'Divine Dividing'_** balance breaker, but he had wanted to not use it much, but he needed his balance breaker as he could see that they already had the little girl and boy and were now loading them onto a platform.

"NO!" Screamed Issei as he threw a slash to his opponent and ran towards them only to be knocked away by a sonic slash sent towards him.

"This is our chance lets go!" She screamed as she quickly ran towards her group, but as she did she turned around and said "Next time we meet it'll be your end" And if on queue they all teleported away

"Dammit! They're gone." Issei screamed angrily.

As Issei was starring at where they had last been he remembered that he wasn't here alone, he forgot about Raynare.

"Raynare! Where are you!" He screamed desperately

"Ugh, right...here" Raynare said as she limped her way towards Issei

"Are you okay" Issei said worried that something injured her badly

"No...I'm oka-" She said but suddenly fainted

"Dammit, come on, we have to go back" Issei said as he picked Raynare up and teleported back to to Grigori Headquarters.

* * *

While Issei was sent alongside with Raynare, Azazel began to look at other reports being send in, like suspicious movement being made in the underworld on the fallen angel side, or a new organization made by a super genius being said that it's purpose is to show all of man-kind the forgotten knowledge and to take man-kind to the heavens. Azazel was just looking at all the reports seeing if its either too important to leave aside or not. As Azazel was about to look at another report he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said as if he gave no importance. And as commanded the door opened and reveal one of Azazel's underlings stepping inside with an anxious look

"What happen?" Azazel asked

"Azazel-sama, the boy named Issei returned with Raynare but they're both heavily injured, sir!" The subordinate said knowing Azazel will scream

"Dammit, where are they." He asked

"They're in the Medical room,...section 2, sir" He said as he moved away from the door to let Azazel through.

As Azazel hurried to the medical room he had something bugging him.

_'Dammit, what happen to those two, I know Issei doesn't go down easily'_

Azazel was in deep thought trying to figure out what had happened to Issei and Raynare, it must have been someone real powerful to take them both down, especially Issei. Though before Azazel knew it he was already in the Medical room, he then hastily went to the section holding Issei. As he found him he saw that Issei was bandaged up with a cast on his right arm.

"You look like you went through hell" Azazel said joking around

"Shut up, I don't know why they bandaged me like this I'm fine" Issei said as he tried to stand up but ended up on his knees.

"Don't push yourself" Azazel said as he walked towards him and picked him up and placed him back where he was seated.

"We need to talk" Issei said as he became serious.

Azazel shook his head at the doctor to get out as he needed to talk to Issei

"So what happened. I know its not that easy to take you down" Azazel said as he sat down.

"...,Well like you said there was something unnatural these two girls had an unusual feeling, they had power but I couldn't detect if they were a devil, or angel, in fact I couldn't even get near them since we got ambush." Issei said as Azazel interrupted

"Ambush? Then they must have been powerful"

"Not really, but most of them had holy weapons, and others had demonic powers." Issei said as Azazel went into a deep thought

"That's interesting, something must be up with all the reports coming in, even a few are starting to connect to one another." Azazel said

"That's not all, their leader, she wasn't some nobody, no she has been trained and powerful too, I barely even held my own against her."

"Hm, that all?" Azazel asked

"No, she seemed really serious about taking the girls away. I don't know what her motives were but they sure aren't good" Issei said right before pain started to go throughout his body

"Phew, you rest while I look into this, something feels off, but I can't put my finger on it." Azazel said

"Its just a scratch noting major" Issei said trying to convince him

"No, once you're better I'll come and get you I'll probably have something by then." Azazel said as Issei knew there was no arguing with him and complied.

As Azazel left the Medical room he had a feeling that there was something missing, something important as he walked away.

* * *

**Well there a short chapter sorry guys that I haven't been on for a while but I'll try to update as I said. Though I don't know if I'll be able to update on Sunday. **

**PS: Let me know if you guys want longer chapters or this is enough with that I bid you ado- BYE**


	4. NEW RIVAL? FRIEND OR FOE!

**I'm back guys and with chapter four of the story, now in this chapter it will be two days after the incident from the previous chapter**

**Sorry that I was inactive for a while my computer broke down and I couldn't get my back ups so I'll have to go through my notes and begin where I left off I hope you guys like it and don't forget to follow and leave a review at it too.**

**SEASON 3! Though late as this is, i have been crying about the recent episode, like i cried up an ocean for the incident that happened to Issei.**

**Though some parts could have been better i still believe that the season will turn out good.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE IT WILL HELP FOR FUTURE REFERENCE**

**Now the Story**

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

It's been two days later after the incident in the middle-east Azazel told me to check out. Azazel told me that a report came in about supernatural things happening he said to investigate it, but what I found is still a mystery to me. That is, because while I was investigating we got ambushed, and the strange part was who ambushed us, and why. What I managed to find out was a few had holy powers and weapons, while others and demonic powers. Even some had neither one, but just knew magical powers. I'm still confused and I wanted to know more about that and those two girls that they kidnapped. I get frustrated because I couldn't help them. Ever since the incident with my parents being killed I made a vow when Azazel took me in, "To always protect the innocent and defend someone's dream no matter what". Though I know i have to calm down, since Azazel said he gather new information about the incident. That just makes me so frustrated to go find them and get some answers. As I kept on walking there was something that kept bothering me. Who were those people, what do they want, where are they? These things just kept on bothering me that I didn't realize that I was right in front of Azazel´s office. As I was about to open the door I stopped midway as I noticed someone else was inside with Azazel, not someone I knew. I was fighting with myself whether or not to open the door. But as luck would have it Azazel answered it for me.

"Issei, I know you're there come in" Azazel said

And as said, I went in only to find Azazel with another male around my age or so. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow t-shirt with a marking on it. It was two swords clashing with each other right on the center, and you could also see a skull right in the middle of it. Also on both sides of his shoulders he also had the same marking. More, and more I start wondering who this person was.

"Issei, let me introduce you to a new agent of the Grigori. His name is Leo and he´ll go with you on missions with you, as I thought you may need some assistance."

"What Azazel here is trying to say is that you're too weak to get things done so I'm here as a pro-caution to get things done" Leo said towards Issei making every second he talks angering him even more and by the looks of things it looks like a fight is gonna break out, luckily Azazel found a solution.

"Well, if both of you feel like fighting why not do it, as a way to show off your powers to each other" Both boys now looked at each other full of feelings of hurting each other

* * *

As Azazel suggested, both Leo and Issei were facing each other in one of the training areas. Before they got there Azazel said that there should be three rounds each having there own 'restrictions' forcing the round to be a pure hand-to-hand combat for the first round. In the second round it will be with hand weapons consisting of either swords, knifes, etc. As for the final round Azazel suggested that it be an all out fight, to which both agree reluctantly.

As both competitors were facing one another, Issei knew he can win this round knowing that Leo's appearance isn't the most physical there is compared to Issei's muscular body, but Issei should know that looks can be deceiving due to his muscular body showing signs of strength there is still much more hidden from looks. And speaking of looks Issei chose to dress with his training gear, with a tight black training shirt for those type of people who do bodybuilding and the same for his shorts, though Issei decide to go barefoot as he plans to use every part of his body as a weapon. Leo however decided to go with a simple black shirt with gold linings in the middle. This was the first round, the hand-to-hand combat, Issei confident that he will win this round as he got the power on his side. Although, not knowing your opponents abilities will be a dangerous factor if you aren't careful.

"Just saying this now, don't whine when I beat you" Leo said confidently

"..." Issei said nothing, knowing he'll get his time to shut that cocky mouth of Leo

Azazel now started saying the rules to remind them

"Alright, remember that is a pure hand-to-hand combat, no swords or weapons other than your own body, am I clear" He shouted

""YES""

"Alright" Azazel now prepared to witness this match shouted "GO"

Right when Azazel screamed, Leo quickly went onto the offensive and started sending punch after punch towards Issei. Although he is pushing Issei back, Issei has yet to make a move. After receiving about fifteen punches, Issei quickly did a back flip only to run back to Leo sending his own barrage of attacks of lightning fast kicks and punches. Leo being surprise by the sudden change was now being pushed back unable to react fast enough he got hit twice to his abdomen and three times to his to the head. Leo not being able to handle it needed to create some room between the two. Leo now desperate, sent two attacks not trying to make contact but only to create a breather for himself. Though Issei is serious, not wanting to let Leo to leave his grasp, Issei precipitated went after Leo only to give Leo an opening.

"Agggh..." Issei, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on his right thigh, backed away a few feet giving them both a breather. Issei realizing that he left an opening was the cause of this, he was also dazed by the fact of the speed the punch was delivered.

"Ughhh..." Leo still in pain from the hits he received, was now staring at Issei seeing him in a dazed state

"How...how did you punch me so fast...ugh!" Issei now questioning Leo felt more pain when he talked

"How?...well...since you're asking I'll tell you. My body is what you called...infused with lightning, where I can use it on any part of my body and increase my speed 3 folds. Shocking isn't?" Leo said as he stood up now recuperated from the previous attack. "Also it can heal me for a limited amount of time without me doing it consciously."

"... you know... you're not that funny... using that power is smart though. Azazel." Issei said as he looked at Azazel to give his opinion

"Well it is 'infused' with him, and he did use it for hand-to-hand combat so I'll allow it" Azazel said though he can predict what might come next

"Well if something is infused with your body and used for hand-to-hand combat means that its allowed, then I'll show you what else is in my arsenal" Right when he said that Leo felt a sudden power surge coming from Issei, its not something that he can see, but he can feel it.

"Lightning is fast if you infuse it with your body, but you only being able to use it for a body part is nothing." with a sudden rift of power Issei disappeared from sight only to appear onto of Leo. His arms covered with a yellow rotating vortex connected to Leo's face sending him straight to the ground causing a cloud of smoke and dust. Azazel not shocked by Issei's sudden attack but was more shocked of what was revealed. Leo on his back was staring into a fist, Issei's fist it was only a foot way from hitting him straight on the face. He knew Leo would live from the attack by Issei but Leo looked more injured than it seemed.

Leo trying to hold his pride said "Its not over yet" though he had little pride in saying that as he was bruised and battered every part of his body and in the position he's in he should have chosen his words wisely.

Issei having enough of Leo's talk sent a powerful punch straight down. Only to hit only an inch away from Leo. Leo was suddenly filled with fear and confusing, if it had hit him it would leave him in a devastated form, but that was the question, IF, it should have but Issei used it to send a message, one that Leo received well. Don't mess with him. All in all, Issei got up and said something that made Leo's pride go down the drain.

"Its over" Issei saying his part started to walk away to prepare for the next match

"Well, this round goes for Issei, though seeing how badly things turned out, I'll set the second match in two days as a recovery period." Azazel said as he watched Issei walk away from the match. Thinking, 'what went on inside his mind'.

* * *

**WELP THATS THE FOURTH CHAPTER  
**

**I KNOW LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER SORRY... D:**

**NEVER MIND THAT **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE IT WILL HELP FOR FUTURE REFERENCE**

**ALSO PM ME YOUR IDEAS FOR IT**

**ANY HOW I MIGHT BE DOING CHAPTERS ON A WEEKLY BASIS FROM NOW ON SO EXPECT A CHAPTER NEXT FRIDAY **

**-BYEEEEEE**


	5. My Return and Issues!

**_Please check out the ending it is important_**

**_In sorrow_**

**_She mourns her beloved son_**

**_What's next to follow_**  
**_No one knows_**

**_In sorrow_**  
**_He mourns his beloved son_**  
**_What's next to follow_**  
**_His heart is hollow_**

**_In sorrow_**  
**_She mourns her beloved husband_**  
**_What's next to follow_**  
**_She is now a widow_**

**_In sorrow_**  
**_He mourns his beloved wife_**  
**_What's next to follow_**  
**_His desire for life is renounced to zero_**

**_In sorrow_**  
**_They mourn the passing of a dear friend_**  
**_Someone they wished to be there tomorrow_**  
**_It hurts without pretext, whatever sorrow sends _**

**_And we know and I know_**  
**_Sorrow returns not the life's it borrows_**  
**_Sorrow is a walking deadly shadow_**  
**_Sorrow is the virus we dread tomorrow_**  
**_Sorrow is the devils spell of lethal horrors_**

**_Therefore my dear fellows_**  
**_In sorrow no more I mourn her sorrow_**  
**_In sorrow _**  
**_I have closed on her all my doors and windows_**

* * *

**Just a small poem that I felt is comparable with a chapter**

**Any way some of you have already done so but Please go check out the poll on my profile page, its real easy just put your choice and if you want PM me your description of the character, it could be basic **

**Now as promised Chapter 5 Also try and connect the poem to a certain part of the story,  
**

* * *

**Unknown Voice**

_**Issei's thoughts**_

**Darkness. Pure darkness is where a hero will emerge. No matter what obsticales one faces, he will continue to have challenges, these nightmares that had left him with a scar. Only when he overcomes those challenges and accepts the past, will a true hero will emerge. And only when a true Hero emerges will he be need by all. To become their ...  
**

_**"...!" **_

**Someone tries to call him, though not able to hear Issei struggles to wake up. **

_**W-what. Whats that, is someone calling me. Everything is dark...wait there light. Why do I feel so scared. I need to hurry to find whats going on.**_

**Running, that's all he's been doing in his life. Never able to face his problems. Though running will only bring you more misery. And that is what he'll get. Because even in light, there will be darkness.  
**

_**'WHAT, wait... this is my room'**_

_**"NO! SOMEONE HELP!" **_

_**'Whats going on.' Issei left his room to find out the situation only to find...**_

_**"Kaa-san!" Issei's mother **_

_**"ISSEI!"Screamed his mother  
**_

_**"RUN! Run Issei, get away from here!" A voice Issei once knew. **_

_**"RU-" That moment everything froze, Issei just witness his mothers death right before his eyes.**_

* * *

**{Ddraig}**

**[Albion] **

_'Issei's thoughts'  
_

(Third POV)

"WHA-!" Issei had suddenly woken up, by the horrible nightmare that he usually got before. Remembering the horrible night that happened when he was just a child. Though Issei still managed to pull himself together and went to get ready. Why you ask? Well today is the second round between the 'rivalry' of Leo and Issei.

"Why am I remembering that now. Whatever" Issei said as he got his reply

**[That's because your emotional state is not stable]**

_'Unstable. What are you talking about'_

**[What I'm talking about is something happened during your fight with that Leo]**

_'Nothing happened. He pissed me off, I kicked his ass up.'  
_

**[My point exactly, you were put into a situation where you let your anger out]**

_'...'_

**[Listen, I'm just trying to say that you need to control your emotions more]**

_'Its just that-'_

**{Its just what. We're inside you by the way, we know what you went through and how you feel about it}**

_'Then why are we talking about this'  
_

**[How will you overcome this]**

**{What will you do with your life}**

_'I don't know...' _

**[Well at least try to control that anger]**

**{You might regret something in the future}**

_'Fine. Right when I wake up after a nightmare I have to face with you two'  
_

**{[WE HEARD THAT]}**

"That's why I said it, I gotta get ready anyway" Issei said as he got up and went to get his gear ready. "Wait. Today's round, we're to fight each other with swords huh."

**[Yes, you going to use Damascus right?]**

"I might, though I do feel like using Sheol" Issei said only to get a loud reply from Ddraig

**{Baka! You know that sword is cursed. It steals your life every time you use it}**

"Ya I know,but it already cursed me. Even if I don't use it, it will continue to do it only with a smaller effect."

**[I've never heard of it. How come?]**

**{Well, it was during a time where you went to sleep and I was helping Issei train}**

"Long story short, I found Sheol when I came across this cavern I fell into. I felt a strange presence coming within a wall, and when I was right next to it I started digging towards it. Then, there it was chained and surrounded with seals around it. My first instinct was to leave it alone seeing that someone really didn't want anyone using it. But, I broke the seals and took the sword. At first nothing happened, but later on Ddraig told me that the sword was sucking out my life force as I was practicing with it. Still the curse on the sword is that once the sword is held the one holding it will be cursed with the sword taking your life bit by bit until the user dies then it opens up to a new holder to curse. Although the 'price' you can say is reasonable as it amplifies the output of demonic energy on an attack by 2x. In the end I decided to keep the sword but left it in my personal armory in my small armory in a different dimension. Leaving it alone for the time being, as

**[No wonder I never heard of it, you never mentioned it as you left it alone until now]**

**{Yes, though I still don't recommend using it, you should have Azazel study it until he has an sufficient information of it}**

"Well, I tell him about later on first I want to prepare for the match"

**{Fine, your funeral}**

"Shut up, go back to sleep." Issei said as looked towards the clock finding out that its about time for the fight "Well, its time I better get going now" he said as he summoned a teleportation circle to the arena.

As Issei teleported into the arena he can see some major differences than before. Before was a huge open field meant for close-combat but now its been changed into this more of a medieval terrain. Though something was missing, no one but him was here and it was time for the match. Azazel and Leo weren't here nor can he sense them near at all. Where could they be was a mystery as something wasn't right.

"Issei, come to my command center its urgent." Said Azazel through a communication circle that suddenly appear next to his left ear.

'Great. Guess things can wait. Lets go see what the fuss is about."

* * *

Man how long has it been since I last updated. I'm so sorry about that I just lost the will to "write" not continue on with ideas. Though most of these ideas were about a new story. I know I still have yet to go into detail with this one but I just can't continue on if I dont say this. My very dear followers I ask you this would you like me to publish a new story even if its just one chapter to see if you would like it. It will have a few similar ideas from this but will have a total different concept. I believe that you would enjoy it. Either leave a review or just PM me your opinion. Now here is something I've been facing with. A BETA READER... Yes I would like a beta reader for both stories if I upload the new one. If anyone is willing please PM me. I will do frequent uploads probably weekly with a beta reader. Sorry again for my absence but I will make up for my absence so please don't flame. Bye~~~~~~i


End file.
